Rising Star
by Kendra Kent
Summary: Gohan gets paired up with danny for a progam his teacher signed him up for. What will happen? Will Secrets Be Revealed? Read it and find out for youself's REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z! or danny phantom  please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!
1. The Assignment

Rising Star

Gohan walked into class. Late again. As he walked to his seat he ignored all the stares he was receiving and sat down next to his short haired girlfriend.

As the teen picked up his head and Videl kissed him on the cheeks then asked "Saiyaman trouble?"

Gohan smiled and said low just so Videl could hear "you know me too well miss. Videl and it's scary sometimes"

Videl chuckled and returned to listen to Mr. Green's speech on quantum physics when he said "class, I've signed you all up to the program called Rising Stars, now the kids you will be assigned to come from Amity Park in a school called Casper High, You will be with them for two weeks, in groups of three. the first group of people are Luke, Paul and lily, group two is Gohan, Videl and Sharpener group tree is mike, Erasa and Melissa **(there are more people than that but I didn't want to name them all). **Tomorrow morning at 10:15 a.m. you will meet your partners at the Satan National Airport by gate 59, don't be late or you'll get an f for this assignment, class here are your assignments partners".

The group (Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener) wasn't paying attention at all until the teacher got down the list to their names.

"Son Gohan your assignment is a young man named Daniel Fenton" Gohan quickly wrote done everything he said "Videl Satan your assignment is a young lady named Samantha Mansion" "Sharpener Lee **(I didn't know sharpeners last name so I just made up one and If anyone knows his real last name PLEASE tell me) **your assigned to a boy named Tucker Foley, lucky for you three they're all best friends" Videl and Gohan smiled at that but not Sharpener.

After everyone had heard there assignments Mr. Green stood up and said "one last thing class, when you get them you will show them what it's like to be a senior in high school, you will take them everywhere you go if you lose them, be late to pick them up you will receive an F, that is all for today class dismissed

Gohan walked to his locker with Videl and quickly grabbed his books and shut the locker to see Videl.

"Oh Hey Videl" the boy said with a smile

"Hey Gohan so should I have sharpener come and get you or do you want to fly and meet us there just in case some Saiyaman emergency comes up"

"I'll fly and meet you by gate 59 k?" Gohan said

"Okay Gohan but I've got another question for you, how are you going to fight crime when you have to bring this Daniel kid everywhere you go?

"hmm well that im going to need help on, okay I've got it whenever I have to leave for a Saiyaman emergency I want you to distract him for me, k?" Gohan asked

"no problem Gohan, well I'll see you tomorrow morning by gate 59" Videl said as she waved goodbye and walked away without another word

That night went smoothly, chi chi knew about the kid and said he could sleep in Goten's room because Goten sleeps with Gohan.

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

_**(Okay here is the fight scene so bear with me im not very good at action scenes oh and another thing I kinda just copied this fight scene from another one of my fanfics so im sorry if I disappointed anyone. The reason was that I am REALLY BAD at fight scene's and making them up so this one was REALLY HARD to make up before, well on with the story, ENJOY!)**_

Gohan had in emergency like Videl had predicted

And then Gohan turned back around and walked quietly back into the bank and looked at the first robber he saw and said "You...you hurt the innocent ...for that you're going to pay"

The leader stepped out and said "You'll perish before you get the chance Saiyaman"

Then Gohan grinned and said "Try me"

Then the boss yelled "Alright boys, Kill him"

Then the masked robber's started shooting at Saiyaman. One of the robbers weren't very lucky. Gohan went for the one with a beard and a mustache; he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black shorts. The man was still shooting when Saiyaman disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and Gohan said "Weapons are very dangerous sir" then Gohan grabbed the gun and bent it in half and grabbed the man and knocked him out and did the same with the others and tied them up and said smiling "Violence isn't the answer" Gohan picked them all up and brought them outside to the police and said "Here you go officer" Gohan gave the crooks to the cops and flew off to the airport.

He looked at his watch and said to himself "oh darn it, im late" he said as he flew faster until he got to the airport. He ran behind a tree and de-transformed into his purple and red gi. He walked into the airport to see Videl arguing with sharpener about something.

"Hey guys" Gohan said breaking Videl and sharpener out of their argument

"your late" Videl said as she stood up and kissed him, sharpener just groaned And said "hey I found them!" he said as he broke Gohan and Videl out of the little kiss and held up their signs with the kids name's on them

_**With Danny, Sam and tucker…**_

Mr. Lancer guided the group off of the plane and told them to look for their buddies with signs and their names on it. They left the plane and Danny, Sam and tucker walked around to find there host. "It was a good thing jazz packed an extra thermos" Sam said as she walked beside Danny. "We won't need them, this is supposed to be a ghost free vacation, remember?" Danny said as he walked.

"I remember Danny but you never know when a ghost might appear?" Sam said with an amazing look in her eyes

"Sam's right Danny" said tucker just now speaking up "you never know when you might need to go ghost"

"Hey I think that might be them" Danny said as he pointed to an 18 yr. old boy with short black spikey hair and wearing a purple V-neck with no sleeves and matching pants with a red belt around his waist and two matching wrist bands around his wrists with a sign in his hands that says _Daniel Fenton_ and a girl with short hair and black gloves and she held a sign up that said _Samantha Mansion _ and turned to Sam and said with a grin "hey Sam I think that's your buddy and look tucker that one's yours " he said as he pointed to the girl with short black hair and the boy with long blond hair.

"Oh great, another jock" said tucker sighing

"At least yours is not some peppy girl who's most likely rich and stuck up" the Goth said sighing **(I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING ANGANIST GOTH'S!)**

Danny cocked his head to face Sam and asked "how do you know she's rich?"

"I've seen her on TV, her dad defeated a powerful monster named cell 7 years ago and now he's the world's savior and she's Satan City's crime fighter along with Saiyaman"

"I am a huge fan of Saiyaman!" the techno geek said "maybe you'll get to fight alongside him Danny"

"The only problem is that if there is a ghost problem comes along I won't be able to help because I have to stay with this Gohan kid and follow wherever he goes" the half ghost said with a smile on his face because he knew that no ghosts know that he is here, well except for Vlad

"Oh don't worry; we'll take care of that"

_**Back with Gohan, Videl and sharpener…**_

Gohan, Videl and sharpener saw three kids walk up to them.

"Hello my name is Danny" said Danny

"Hi Danny my name is Gohan this is Videl and that is sharpener" he said pointing at Videl and sharpener "im you partner" Gohan said as he shook hands with Danny

"So you're my partner" said tucker

"Yeah I guess I am" said sharpener crossing his arms

Videl leaned in to tucker and whisper in his ear "don't let him get to you"

"Well that's Sam and he's tucker" Danny said pointing to Sam and tucker standing next to their partners

"Videl there is one thing you should know 1. Yes Im Goth and 2. I am not eating any meat so don't even try"

"Okay? So what do you guys wanna do know since we're all together?" Videl focused on Gohan

"Um are you guys hungry, they must have had really bad food on the plane" Gohan said to Danny

"Yea I guess it was pretty bad" Danny said rubbing his head

"Yeah let's go get something to eat im starving!" tucker said finally

The six all got into sharpener's car. Danny, Sam and tucker in the back and Gohan, Videl and sharpener in the front. They drove off to the closest restaurant near the airport.

**In the front seat…**

"So I guess I shouldn't tell them im half alien?" Gohan said trying to make conversation and failing

"If you want media reporters and scientists beating down your doors to interview you and then dissect you" the girl replied

"Then what about telling them im Saiyaman?" Gohan asked trying to make Videl laugh **(I honestly do not know why she would laugh at that but in a fanfic anything can happen)**

"That one it up too you Gohan, if you want the entire city to find out your Saiyaman because of a fourteen year old kid.

"Relax Videl I was joking it's not like he's a superhero too where he comes from" the boy joked

After the couple's conversation the car ride to the restaurant went silent. In a few seconds they were there.


	2. Trouble

**Rising Star**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR DANNY PHANTOM**

Good news! I made a Gohan clone! Yay me!

Turns around to find her clone staring at her then walks up to him and pushes him in front of her

Phantomgirl234 - Come on say hi there not going to bite

Gohan clone – um hello, there staring at me please make them stop

Phantomgirl234 – everyone this is my boyfriend Gohan. Go get some food babe there's more in the fridge

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Phantomgirl234 – well isn't he a sweetie. oh and a thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter **it was Friday when the assignment was told to them in school and it became Saturday morning when you saw THE NEXT MORNING… in the last chapter so now it's Saturday night. **On with the story. **ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Trouble

**At the olive pit…**

The gang finally got seated.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to the table and asked what they wanted to order

Gohan quickly said "can I have the chicken creaser salad" he said as he lifted his head from the menu and gave it to the woman.

The blonde quietly scribbled that onto her note pad and asked "and for you?" She asked Videl who was just sitting and looking outside as she thought some evildoer might come along and ruin their little outing. Videl flinched at the sound of the lady's voice "I'll have whatever he got" Videl said pointing to Gohan

"And you?" she pointed to sharpener sitting in the corner of the booth

"Im not hungry thank you" sharpener said holding up his hands

"Okay and for you three" the woman said pointing to Danny, Sam and tucker who all were being very quiet.

"Oh um I guess I'll have the salad too since I didn't eat much on the plane, Sam?"

"No thanks im good" the Goth girl said

"Tucker?" Danny turned to tucker

"Huh oh yeah just get me a coke I had a lot of that pudding they handed out on the plane"

"Um tucker I don't think that was pudding" the Goth replied

Tucker's face turned pale. They all burst out laughing.

**A half hour later…**

After 30 minutes of chatting about funny moments in their lives the group finished eating then hopped into the car and drove off.

In the front seat…

"Hey Gohan?" Videl said to the boy

"Uh yeah Videl?"

"I've got a few tips for you about your costume"

"Im all ears" the boy said with a smile

"First I think you should replace the helmet with a head covering and shades, second I would drop the poses if I were you"

"You think the poses are a little much?"

"Well yea and here this is for you" she handed the paper to Gohan

"What's this for?" he asked as he looked at the paper

"It state's that when you have to leave for a" the girl leaned in a little closer so only Gohan could hear "Saiyaman emergency all you have to do is show the teacher the paper and they'll let you leave"

"How do you know they'll let me leave?"

Videl pointed to her signature and her father's at the bottom of the note "this will convince them enough so you don't need to give some lame excuse to leave every time"

"Lame?"

"Well they sorta are Erasa told me what you tell the teacher when you leave and there always about bad food from the previous night or that you are sick"

"Well thank you Videl for the advice and the letter"

She smiled and returned to staring around outside.

They arrived at Gohan's house and said there goodbye's until tomorrow.

Gohan grabbed Danny's luggage and brought them into the house then told Danny to wait by the door.

Gohan smelt the delicious smell of turkey. Then walked into the kitchen and found his mother making dinner.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes dear"

"While Danny's here don't talk about Saiyaman or Saiyans and especially please don't hit anyone in the head with your frying pan"

"All right dear you should go find your father and Goten and tell them that"

"Okay mom"

He walked into his bedroom to find Goten watching TV **(yes they have a TV in their bedroom) **and poked his head into the bedroom "hey goten?"

Goten turned his head away from the TV and looked up at Gohan "Yea brother?"

"im going to be having someone over the house for a week, while he's here do not shoot Ki blasts or fly, talk about me being a superhero, don't talk about Saiyans and especially do not show him how strong you actually are okay squirt?"

"Kay Gohan"

"Thanks Goten im going to go find dad"

Gohan walked downstairs to see his father complaining about food.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Since Danny's going to be here for a week I need you to not be throwing energy blasts in or out of the house, talking about me as Saiyaman, flying, don't talk about Saiyans or let him see how strong you are okay?"

"Sure thing Gohan but don't forget that Vegeta, Bulma and trunks are coming all right?"

Gohan's face was washed of all color.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that Vegeta, Bulma and trunks are coming over tomorrow"

"WHY!"

"Because chichi invited them to have lunch with us"

Gohan sighed and walked out of the room and to the front door then let Danny in. they both walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad this Daniel Fenton, Danny this is my mother chichi and my father Goku"

"It's nice to meet you Daniel" Goku said as he shook his hand

"Please call me Danny and it's nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Son" Danny said as he started to shake hands with chichi

"Please dear call me Chichi"

"And you can call me Goku"

"Alright I will" Danny said politely

Gohan brought Danny's luggage upstairs followed by Danny and into the spare bed room. Gohan opened the door and set his bags by the dresser. "Hey Danny there is someone else I would like you to meet"

Gohan walked out of the room and to his room.

"Hey squirt there's someone I want you to meet. Danny this is Goten my little brother, Goten this is Danny my partner for a school program"

"Hiya!"

"Hey Goten what's up" Danny said politely

"You wanna play a game?"

Gohan interrupted "um Goten I think we should let Danny get some sleep I bet he didn't catch a wink on the plane, right Danny?"

"Yeah I re-"

Chichi called from downstairs "GOHAN, DANNY, GOTEN DINNIR'S READY!"

When the son children heard that they bolted downstairs for the table

THE END…..for now…..mahahaha XD

Phantomgirl234 – so what did you think Gohan?

Gohan clone – why do I get all the torture?

Phantomgirl234 – because babe your fun to torture

She heard Gohan say crazy women under his breath. She turned around to face her boyfriend and hit him in the head with a frying pan.

Phantomgirl234 – oh don't worry he's still alive

She turns to face her boyfriend's unconscious body and says

Phantomgirl234 – remind me to tell your mother thank you for the gift. I'll see you all in the next chapter goodbye


	3. Run Gohan Run

**Rising Star Ch. 3 **

**Phantomgirl234 – I hope that teaches you some manners Gohan**

**Gohan clone – but did you have to hit me with the frying pan?**

**Phantomgirl234 –I hit you because you called me crazy earlier remember?**

**Gohan clone – oh yeah**

**Phantomgirll234 – he's an idiot but he's MY adorable idiot.**

**Gohan clone – im going in the kitchen to make popcorn want some liss?**

**Phantomgirl234 – yes please but hurry up the story's gonna start!**

**Gohan clone – don't start without me! It will be done in 2 minutes!**

**Phantomgirl234 – um I don't think he knows that he's putting it in the trash pale. I better go get him**

**A loud boom! Came from the kitchen**

**Phantomgirl234 – what the hell do you think you were doing!**

**Gohan clone – I was trying to make popcorn!**

**Phantomgirl234 – IN THE TRASH CAN! **

**Gohan clone – im sorry, liss**

**Phantomgirl234 – it's okay so can I get on with the story?**

**Gohan clone – yes**

**Phantomgirl234 – babe do the disclaimer**

**Gohan clone – Phantomgirl234 does not own Dragon Ball Z or Danny Phantom but she does own me**

**Phantomgirl234 – and now for the main event (loud background music plays) what the hell is that?**

**Gohan clone – um I don't know**

**Phantomgirl234 - I'll have Bulma fix it later. On with the story. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 3: Run Gohan Run**

The son boys already left the room and too the table leaving Danny in the room by himself. He started downstairs.

When Gohan and Goten got to the table Goku was already seated with a napkin in his shirt and a knife and fork in hand.

"Hey dad" said Gohan as he walked into the kitchen followed by Goten

"Hi mommy" Goten said as he took his seat next to Gohan

"Gohan did you forget someone?" ask chichi as she turned around with a steaming turkey on a sliver plate in her hands

"Huh oh yeah I forgot about Danny" Gohan said as he stood up and started to walk up the stairs when Danny walked right through him and he froze (**you know what I mean because Danny can go intangible so Danny didn't realize it and he went intangible and walked right though Gohan by accident and just hoped Gohan didn't suspect something)**

"Im right here!" Danny said as he walked through Gohan and too the kitchen

When Danny got to the kitchen Gohan was still frozen in place. When Danny realized that Gohan didn't turn around to follow him back to his seat Danny walked back up the stairs where he accidentally turned intangible and walked right though him.

Hoping that Gohan didn't think he was some sort of freak of nature he tapped Gohan on the shoulder and he snapped out of it instantly.

"Gohan are you okay" Danny asked worried

"Yeah im…fine"

"Well come on your foods getting cold"

"You go on ahead I'll be right there, okay?"

"Sure Gohan" Danny said as he walked into the kitchen and started to eat

Gohan was thinking _what the hell just happened; I don't think Danny's a normal kid_

Gohan continued thinking when he got by the kitchen he wasn't looking where he was going and smashed right though the wall and into the kitchen

"Oh my gosh Gohan? Sweetie? Are you okay? Say something if you can hear me"

"wah? What just happened?"

"You weren't looking where you were going and slammed through the wall" Goku said

"I think I need to lay down I don't feel so good"

"But he just slammed through a wall and there's no marks or bumps on him!" Danny exclaimed and very Confuzzled

"My brother's really strong so it doesn't hurt when he gets hit sometimes" Goten said with a smile

Gohan got up and walked to the table and asked his mother if he could bring his food to his room and eat chichi wacked him on the head with the brand new item in the house that she got just a few days ago from Bulma. Chichi thought it was a great idea and very effective.

"No you may not young man! You will get a bug infestation in your room and then the whole house will be contaminated! So either you eat in here or don't eat at all!"

"Yes mother" Gohan sighed and sat down

Then the son family started to eat. For Goku it was a full turkey after another. Gohan had over more than 100 chicken legs. Chichi ate like a civilized person would and Goten kept getting wacked in the head with the frying pan by chichi because he tried to take the food for tomorrow. Danny just sat there and stared at them eating like pigs.

Gohan slid back in his chair when he was finished "Im full mom can I go to bed now?"

"Okay Gohan, Danny are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah im fine, you shouldn't concern yourself with me Mrs. Son" **(well isn't he a sweetie?)**

"It's no problem at all sweetie but if anything was wrong you can tell us alright?"

"Thank you for caring" Danny stood up

Danny walked out of the room and too the bedroom. He shut the door thought _'if only you knew'. _Collapsed on his bed and instantly feel into peaceful sleep.

**Back downstairs…**

"What's with him" Goku looked at Gohan

"I think he just needs some rest" Gohan said as he stood up as well "if we're gonna have Vegeta over tomorrow im gonna have to get the most rest I can" _'I just hope he doesn't scare Danny or blow up anything around him or Danny' _

Gohan fell asleep. Tomorrow was another day and hopefully it will be a good one.

The End_

**I am so sorry it was so short and that my little talk with my boyfriend took up a whole page but I really wanted him to be apart of the story**

**Gohan clone – im sorry liss**

**Phantomgirl234 – it's okay Gohan they will just have to wait a few more days for the next chapter to come out**

**Gohan clone – goodbye**

**Phantomgirl234 – see ya'll in the next chapter bye! **


	4. Danny

Rising Star

**Phantomgirl345- hey guys im back to write the forth chapter where Vegeta comes over with Bulma and trunks**

**Gohan walks in to the room with a bowl of popcorn and sits on the couch**

**Phantomgirl234- you're really excited for this story aren't ya?**

**Gohan clone – yep**

**Phantomgirl234 – well alright then**

**Gohan clone - Phantomgirl234 does not own Dragon Ball Z or Danny Phantom but she does own me**

**Phantomgirl234 – thanks babe now on to the forth chapter**

**(Some of you might be disappointed with me because of the confrontation between Danny and Vegeta. I don't know what to do with them so sorry but this chapter's already exceed my 4 page limit so im going to have Vegeta meet Danny in the next chapter. Sorry = ) **

**( sorry for being so late in updating this story. I've got very good reasons. **

**1. I just got my wisdom teeth out and I've been in bed all week. My mouth is killing me. **

**2. I didn't have any inspiration to continue with this chapter so I stopped the chapter. **

****

**Chapter 4: Danny**

**The next morning…**

The sun was shining through the windows. You could feel the heat radiating off the sun. The bird's chirping outside.The animals still stirred asleep.

The sun shined through Son Gohan's eyelids. He blinked a few times and woke up. He stood up and silently walked into Danny's room to see him snoring loudly. Unbeknownst to Gohan Danny was patrolling the city last night like he always did back in Amity Park so Danny was very tired.

Gohan decided to just wait for Danny to wake up and then Gohan will talk to him.

Gohan heard the small sound of the phone ringing downstairs. He tip-toed downstairs and made sure not to fall or make a creaking sound in the stairs.

Gohan picked up the phone.

"_Son Residence"_

"_Gohan it's me Videl"_

"_Oh hey Videl, what are you doing up so early? It's like 7 in the morning"_

"_yea I know I got a call from the police. They said for me to tell the great Saiyaman about a ghost boy who supposedly was haunting amity park"_

"_Wait Amity Park is where our partners are from"_

"_You got that right. Gohan do you want me to come over with Sam to talk?"_

"_Um I don't know about that"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because my mother invited Bulma's family over" _

"_So?" _

"_Well only if you think you're up for it Videl"_

"_Gohan you're talking to a girl who fights crime for the people of Satan city to be safe, there is not a thing Videl Satan can't handle"_

"_Okay so tell me more about this ghost kid"_

Gohan didn't know that Danny woke up right after he left his room. Danny followed Gohan downstairs and is listening to their conversation.

"_Well the cops told me that this kid calls himself Danny Phantom"_

"_Danny phantom? I think I've heard of him" _

"_The cops say that he's here"_

"_How do you know that Videl?" _

"_Because Officer Green was on duty last night and he said he was patrolling the city when the ghost kid flew by and took off in the direction of your house. He called it in and the cops told me"_

"_Wait did you say that the cops told you that the boy flew toward my house?" _

"_Yeah"_

"_Okay well we'll figure this out when you come over later today" _

"_Okay Gohan but the police also told me that if I or Saiyaman does see him we are to defeat him and turn him into the police right away so they can interrogate him"_

"_Okay Videl but I think we shouldn't hurt this Danny kid and just talk to him. Maybe he's not the bad guy"_

"_I don't know Gohan if he's on our side or not but I got orders to follow and so do you Saiyaman" _

"_Shhh don't talk to loud"_

"_Gohan I know what you're thinking and I say no. don't tell him that your Saiyaman you don't even know the kid to well and for all we know he might be the ghost kid"_

"_No Danny cannot be the ghost kid I won't believe it but something suspicious did happen last night before dinner" _

"_Well Gohan tell me"_

"_Okay okay when mother called me, Danny and Goten down for dinner we all sat down except for Danny. Mother told me to go get him and I ran up the stairs and the weirdest thing happened, it seemed like I was able to walk right through him"_

"_Well maybe he is the ghost kid but don't talk to him now wait until I get there with Sam"_

"_Okay Videl goodbye"_

"_Bye"_

Gohan hung up the phone and sensed someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and went back to his bedroom.

Danny went intangible and walked through the walls and into his bedroom

**With Danny upstairs…**

**(Danny is talking to himself) **

Danny sat on his bed and started to talk to himself

"I can't believe I let myself be seen by a cop! And what does Videl mean by she needed Gohan to help her defeat me?"

"Oh well I'll deal with him later" he said as he shut his eyes and let his head fall back on his pillow

Suddenly blue mist appeared from Danny's mouth. Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Oh come on!" Danny said as he jumped off his bed and let the two blue rings go across his body. Danny phantom stood in the place of Danny Fenton.

Danny watched the box ghost come through the wall and into his room.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

"Oh please" Danny held out his hand and shot the box ghost with an energy blast and flew over **( I don't know if he was floating or not so let's just say he was. ) **to his bed and picked up the Fenton thermos**.**

Danny let the two blue rings go around his body again and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He fell asleep again.

**Two hours later…**

Gohan's eyes flickered open and heard a familiar voice call from downstairs. "Gohan! Get up and get Danny up. Bulma, trunks and Vegeta are already here!"

"okay okay" Gohan murmured and rolled on his side and off the bed.

"ow that hurt" Gohan said rubbing his head.

Gohan walked across the hall and into Danny's bedroom.

Gohan walked to danny's bed and gently pushed him. "Danny wake up" Gohan pushed a little harder "danny!"

"Five more minutes mom" Danny said

"Danny im not your mom, it's me Gohan

The End

**Phantomgirl234- so what did you think of the chapter babe?**

**Gohan clone – it was okay**

**Phantomgirl234 – I'll take that as a complement, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Vegeta

**Rising Star Ch.5**

**Phantomgirl234- im just going to get right on with the story**

**Gohan clone - Phantomgirl234 does not own Dragon Ball Z or Danny Phantom but she does own me**

**Chapter 4: Vegeta**

Danny awoke to find Gohan shaking him.

"Wake up!"

"Okay okay im up, im up!"

"Good now get dressed and come downstairs when you're done"

"Okay"

"one more thing, we are having guest's over and the man you're going to meet name's is Vegeta and he is someone you do not want to mess with unless you want to find yourself in the wall got it?"

"Whatever you say Gohan I'll be down in a few moments" Danny walked over to the dresser and grabbed his clothes then into the shower he went as Gohan walked downstairs.

**Down Stairs…**

Bulma, Vegeta and trunks had already arrived.

"Bulma it's nice to see you again you too trunks and Vegeta"

"Hello Gohan it's nice to see you too"

Trunks taped his mom and said "hey mom me and Goten are going to play outside for a while Kay?"

"Okay trunks but stay near the house and don't get into any trouble"

"K mom" trunks turned to Goten "com' on Goten let's go!"

"I'll race you there"

"Okay your on first one to the lake wins the loser can't eat for a day got it?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready!" trunks got into a running position "set!" Goten followed suit "go!"

They both zoomed out the door to the lake.

Once they were gone Bulma noticed that Vegeta hadn't said hello to Gohan yet so she elbowed him in the stomach.

Vegeta growled. "Fine! I'll say it! Hello…Gohan"

Gohan stared in amazement at what Vegeta just said. Gohan turned his gaze to Bulma.

'_How did you get him to do that?'_

'_Oh that well all I did was tell him that if he wasn't nice to you I wasn't going to let him have any food for a month and he would be sleeping on the couch for two months'_

'_Wow thanks Bulma'_

'_Don't worry about it Gohan'_

After their telepathic conversationVegeta's eyes focused on Gohan for the moment before he started his own mental conversation with Gohan.

'_Brat'_

'_Yes Vegeta'_

'_Who is that I sense upstairs? I've never felt anything like it'_

'_Oh that's just Danny; he's a student at Casper High in Chicago'_

'_I would watch him if I were you'_

'_Vegeta if you're trying to sca-'_

'_Shut up and listen for once in your pathetic life'_

'_Okay okay calm down Vegeta, but if you're telling the truth then why? He's seems completely normal to me'_

'_That's your problem brat, he _seems _normal but he's anything but. He's not fully human'_

'_What do you mean he's not _fully human _Vegeta?'_

'_Does this boy know a Vlad Masters or a Vlad Plasmius?'_

'_I don't know _Vegeta'

It was like that that Danny had finished his shower and turned invisible and listened in on Vegeta and Gohan's little conversation. _'Thank you new ability' _Danny thought to himself at he flew back into his room where he quickly grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of the bed and began to go onto the internet.

He searched on Google for this Vegeta guy.

Only one thing came up for him. Danny clicked on it and it came up on Wikipedia. _'Hmm…it says that this guy is one of the strongest men on the planet next to Hurcule, but how could he know Vlad?'_

He scrolled down.

He read in his head _'Vegeta Briefs married to Bulma Briefs, has a son named Trunks Briefs. Like Mr. Satan he is greatly feared'_

Danny clicked off his phone and joined Gohan downstairs.

**Downstairs…**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it chichi!" Goku yelled to his wife who was in the kitchen finishing making dinner

"Okay dear!" chichi said as she finished cutting up the turkey

Goku walked to the door and invited Videl and Sam inside. Where Videl scanned the crowd until she saw Gohan then made a beeline toward him.

"Hey Gohan"

"Oh hey Videl. Let's go upstairs to talk more"

Danny was Confuzzuled at first then his face drained from all color _'oh no! He must have found out'_

….

**The End**

**Phantomgirl234 – hey sorry for the short chapter but my chapters are going to be like l=this for now sorry : (**

**But good news I already started on the next chapter! So yay for me & you!**

**See you in the next chapter! Bye-bye!**


	6. Thoughts

**Rising Star Ch.6**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR LIKE 2 OR 3 WEEKS NOW BUT DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE! I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR DO SO**

**I WAS IN TEXAS WITH MY OTHER FAMILY LEARNING TO HUNT LIKE KATNISS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Gohan clone - Phantomgirl234 does not own Dragon Ball Z or Danny Phantom but she does own me**

**Chapter 6: Thoughts**

Gohan caught Danny's stray thought and eyed him for a moment until he broke his gaze and led the group upstairs' and into the guest room (Danny's Room).

Gohan sat on the floor next to Videl while Danny sat across from them.

Gohan knew this was the moment of truth. He would finally know Danny's secret.

"Sam, Danny is there any problems with ghosts in amity?" Gohan asked

…..

Danny hesitated to answer. _'Oh man! How am I going to get out of this one?' _he thought to himself as he started to think of a lie he could tell Gohan. But Danny knew his lies weren't always that good or believable, Sam was the one to tell him that _'I got it!'_

"Why would you wanna know that Gohan?"

"Because I-"

Before Gohan could finish Videl pulled him into the closet in the corner of Danny's room and locked the door. **(I really don't know if they had a closet in the corner of his room but let's just say they did)**

Videl looked to see if they were not being spied on and hardened her gaze on Gohan. Videl's stare felt like if she was able to see right into your very soul.

**(There whispering now)**

"Gohan! Don't tell them anything yet let me do the talking okay?"

"Okay fine Videl"

"Thanks" Videl cracked her knuckles and unlocked the door and sat back on the ground

**While Gohan and Videl were in the closet. **

**With Danny and Sam outside.**

Just as Gohan & Videl locked the closet door Danny turned to Sam and started to panic.

**(There are also whispering now)**

"Sam! What am I going to do now?"

"I don't know but let me doing the talking okay Danny?"

Danny nodded

Videl had come out of the closet followed by Gohan and sat down again.

Before Gohan could say anything Videl interrupted him.

"We need to know if you know who Danny phantom is"

"Why would you want to know that? He's not even here" Danny said as he smiled to himself

"We need to know because im a cop" Videl said as she pulled out her badge for them to see

"Okay but what about Gohan? Are you a cop too?" Danny said now directing his question toward Gohan

"No i-" Gohan tried to say

"He helps me with some hard police cases that even I can't figure out on my own"

"Well we don't know who he is so there" Sam said now getting a bit irritated

Now Videl was getting a bit mad herself.

"Well you and Danny are wrong, that guy is here, we had an officer on duty that night patrolling the streets when he said he saw a boy flying in a gray and black hazmat suit fly over him. We got the boy on tape because of the street camera on the lamppost nearby. I cropped the picture to get a good look at him and here it is" Videl pulled out a photo of Danny from her pocket to show them

Sam eye's widened and she gasped.

She turned to glare at Danny.

Now that Danny just developed a new power he was able to communicate with anyone anywhere in the world.

'_Don't worry Sam, you distract them and I'll get rid of the photo'_

'_You'd better Danny'_

"Hey look! I think I see the boy!" Sam said to draw attention away from Danny and the photo

Gohan, Videl & Sam got to the window and looked out.

As soon as they did just that Danny extended his finger and quickly & quietly blasted the evidence. But he knew that he would have to go to the station and get rid of the rest of the evidence tonight before they got to watch it.

The confusion died down soon.

Ending with things like:

Huh? I don't see him? & what!

And finishing with Sam saying:

"Oh man!" she said sarcastically "I thought I saw him! I guess I was seeing things or maybe it was just a bird or something"

Back to Reality:

Danny had just finished blasting the photo quietly and now looks almost at ease.

Almost.

The rest of the group sat calmly back down.

Their conversation ended after that.

**Im gonna end the chapter here because the next one's gonna be super juicy with Gohan and danny's secrets going on and all. I will make up for the short chappy. **

**Farwell for now,**

**Phantomgirl**


	7. Jet Copter Ride

Rising Star Ch.7

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR LIKE 1 OR 2 MONTH'S NOW BUT DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I HAVE A** **VERY GOOD REASON FOR DOING SO!**

**I KINDA WASN'T FEELING THIS CHAPTER YET SO I STOPPED FOR A BIT AND WIATED FOR INSPIRATION **

**Gohan clone - Phantomgirl234 does not own Dragon Ball Z or Danny Phantom but she does own me**

**Chapter 7: Jet copter Ride **

Gohan's P.O.V.

The sun peeks through the shades over my window

The light shines through my eye lids

Threatens to wake me

Normally I don't have bad dreams but tonight, it was just plain- weird, no weird's not the word it's- strange

It's like my worst nightmare come to life

Im in my Saiyaman costume right now

I reach up to feel my face

And my shades are gone

Im standing in a darkroom

I see a light on the floor and my shadow

I look up

Then squinting because the light is so bright it hurts

There's a spotlight on me

I look around

To see nothing but darkness

I do a double check around the room

I see another spotlight is on

It's shining its bright light on Danny

Wait- Danny?

He spoke first seeing the shock on my face

"Gohan? You're Saiyaman?"

My eyes go wide

The next thing I know the place isn't dark anymore

It was all lit up

And it wasn't just me and Danny anymore

No

Now it's filled with paparazzi and reporters all looking confused and stunned by the light

And once they saw me

Oh man

Their expressions went up like Christmas tree's

They fought and stumbled with each other to get their next big scoop or story:

Me

They all surround me with their questions and the continuous flash of a camera every two seconds

Shoving there microphones in my face

And it's a little too close for my comfort

Soon im engulfed

"No! Stop!" I tell them

But they won't

They won't stop

'_Well at least I know how Danny might react to me tell him im Saiyaman'_

No!

No!

I want out

Get me out!

"Stopppppppp!" I yell at them

Everything seems to freeze for the moment

I continue pleading with them to stop until I scream myself awake

My eye's pop open

I see everyone around my bed

Mom, dad, Goten and Danny were standing over me looking very worried

"Son, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep" my dad tells me

"wait- wah?" I blurt out

Okay

Now im confused

Maybe more than they are

"You were having a bad dream sweetie" my mother says

"Yeah- yeah im fine" I reply

"Okay sweetie since you're up get dressed for school your friends will be here soon" she turns to Danny "you too mister"

"Yes ma'am" Danny says politely

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a moment"

They all leave the room except for Goten

"What's up squirt?"

He looks down and starts twiddling with his thumbs

His voice comes out to almost a whisper "can I maybe go with you on patrol tonight Gohan? Please? Oh please? Can I?" I could see that he was halfway to begging

I change my voice to my alter egos, Saiyaman and bring it down to a whisper so only Goten could hear me

"Why I would love to have you Goten come along with me, but you've got to ask your parents first" I change my voice back "okay squirt?"

A huge smile lights up his face like the fireworks on the fourth of July

He squeals and starts to giggle and laugh and jump all around

I can't help but laugh too

'_He's just like dad'_

"Okay Goten go ask them but make sure Danny is not around when you do" I tell him

"Okay!" he zooms out of the room in happiness

I want to stay in bed

But I know that if I don't want to be hit in the head with mom's frying pan

I cringe

Even thinking about it makes me tower in fear

That's the only weakness Saiyans have

Even the prince of all Saiyans is scared of them

I just watch and laugh

I get dressed relatively fact

Im almost done when I look in the mirror and run a hand through my hair

'_I bet if I dyed my hair red Videl would kill me" _I grinned at the thought of that

I was in dream land for about a second when Danny called from the room across from me

"Hey Gohan you ready to go yet?"

"Im almost done!" I got to check the time on my watch to see I didn't put it on yet

'_Now where did I put that watch?'_ I look around and spot it on my dresser

I walk over and snap it on my wrist

Outside I hear a car door slam and jet copter land

There here

And waiting on us

"Im ready!" I yell to Danny

I take one last look in the mirror

'_Okay _now _im ready' _

I grab my bag and walk out the door to my room

Danny was waiting for me right outside my room

"Let's go Videl and sharpener are here"

He nods and follows me downstairs

'_I hope nothing happens at school today, I can't risk it with Danny here. I hope Videl has a plan'_

Danny's P.O.V.

'_What does Gohan mean by he can't risk anything happening at school today while im here? I wish I knew what he was hiding'_

Gohan's P.O.V.

I grab my lunch as does Danny

We walk outside

Sharpener's leaning against his cherry red car with Sam and tucker in the back and Erasa in the front

Videl's standing by het jet copter waiting for me

"Gohan!" Goten yells from the front door

I turn to Danny

"Go on Danny I got to talk to Goten for a moment"

"Okay Gohan"

Danny walks away to join his friends in sharpener's car

I walk up to goten

"Yeah goten?" I ask

"Momma said I could go but I can't do too much fighting" he tells me

"Okay goten, see you tonight" I wave to him

"Bye Gohan! Have fun at school!"

"Bye!" I yell back

I run to the copter

"Hey Videl" I put my bag in the back of her jet copter

"Hey yourself" she says as she straps herself in and tells me to do too

Sharpener's car leaves right after we do

We sit in silence for the first few minutes of the ride

"Videl, what are we gonna do if you get a call from the police?"

"Well if I do tell Danny that you gotta go for a minute then you show the teacher the note I gave you" she says with confidence

"I hope your right Videl"

After the conversation we sit in nerve racking silence for the rest of the ride

THE END?


	8. School

Rising Star Ch.8

**Gohan clone – Zydeko does not own Dragon Ball Z or Danny Phantom or Mr. Otis from The Chronicle's of Vladimir Tod but she does own me**

**Zydeko- thanks babe, I love you**

**Gohan clone- I love you too hun**

**He cups my face in his hands and kisses me.**

**Chapter 8: School**

Gohan's P.O.V.

We arrive at school

And the best part was that im not late because of a Saiyaman emergency this time.

Videl lands on the roof of the school

I jump out as well as she does

Videl capsulizes her copter

I look over the roof to see that sharpener has also arrived

Videl and I walk down the stairs to our lockers

Videl and I have lockers right next to each other because she moved in to the one that was conveniently available, and the only one open was the one next to me

As I got my books out she leans toward me

"Did you remember to bring the note?" she says to me in a whisper

I smile and tell her "Videl you're talking to Satan city's superhero, _I _don't forget _anything_"

He shakes her head and laughs

Sharpener and Erasa walked toward us with Danny, Sam and Tucker in tow

"hey nerd boy" sharpener tells me

"yea sharpener?" I ask

"let danny stay with us next period so he's not bored out of his mind with you answering every question there is" sharpener says that with no regrets

I hear Sam, tucker and danny snicker behind him.

"fine" I simply tell him as me and videl shut our lockers and go our separate ways

Videl and I have literature first and sharpener and Erasa have biology now.

**One hour and thirty minutes later…**

'_Thank Dende nothing happened' _I mentally sigh in relief

Well, one down, six more to go

I put my hands in my pockets and walk alongside videl with my head down in thought.

Danny is hiding something. Im sure of it. But what? I saw danny's face when we brought up phantom to him. He looked almost nervous…it was like the topic bothered him, and what was with Sam covering for him?

"Hey videl…" I say

"Spit it out gohan" she told me

"I was just thinking…danny seemed nervous when we started talking about phantom. Did you notice it too?" I asked

I was trying to piece this thing together. Why was danny acting all nervous like the topic bothered him? Is danny trying to protect phantom? And if so, from what?"

So many unanswered questions.

"Hmm…I did catch that look. What do think he's hiding?" she asks me

"I don't know but Sam purposely made us look away from Danny because when we looked out the window…I felt a small but short blast of energy emit from him…but then it was gone, like it never happened…" I trailed off

"Hmm, that IS strange" she says

"What do you think danny is?" I ask because I don't have the faintest idea

Man, I wish I did though. This is a complicated case.

If I can get the truth out of him…

"I have no idea gohan but, I know what to do first" she says as she turns to me

I lift up my head to look at her in interest.

Her face is transforming into a look I know very well. A look that she used to use on me a lot before she knew anything about me.

And, a look I fear the most.

She smiles and points one finger up and holds it in front of me.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?" I ask her

"The first rule of finding out a person's secrets is watch and observe" she tells me

"Ahh, good plan so far videl" I say sarcastically

"oh shut up gohan, like you could do better"

I lower my voice so only I could hear "way better"

Videl leaned her head in to hear me more clearly "what was that gohan?" she asks

"uh, nothing" I stammer

She raises an eyebrow like she's waiting for more. When I offered none she sighs and says "fine. Let's get to class before were late."

I didn't notice how much time passed by when I looked around to see the last kid in the hallway enter a classroom. Then I looked at the clock closer to us.

9:29 A.M. we only have one more minute to get there until we're late

"we're going to be late!" I yell as I grab videl's hand and run at top speed to the math class videl and I share.

Well we didn't exactly "Share" the class at first. Videl had mythology second period and I had math but videl wanted us to have the same classes.

Every time I ask why she wanted to share all of our classes she told me "just because".

I raced around the corner to the door with the number 107 on top.

"gohan, slow down!" videl yells from behind me

I ignore her as I head to the door and open it quickly walking in.

I sigh in relief.

Mom would have killed me if I was late and she'd use her favorite weapon that was a gift from Bulma…a frying pan.

I take five steps into the room as the bells rings.

"glad you could join us Mr. Son and Miss. Satan" our teacher Mr. Vale told us

I mumbled an apology

I realize im still holding videl's hand and blush. Videl sees it and blushes too. I quickly let go and walk to my seat.

30 minutes into class…

I was doodling on my note pad, head down, only half listening to what the teacher was saying. I didn't need to listen because mother drove this stuff into my head since I was 5. Besides this stuff is way too easy for me.

"Mr. Son…gohan!" the teacher yells

"huh? What?" I ask as I lift my head to see the teacher and the whole class staring at me

"would you be so kind as to answer the question?" Mr. Vale asks. The look in his eyes tells me that he expects me to give him the wrong answer

I look around and say "sure, it's 793" I say

Good thing I was half listening to him.

The teacher stares at me in disbelief "hmm, well, you're correct Mr. Son, glad to see you were paying attention, don't let me catch you not paying attention again"

I nod "yes sir"

He turns around and starts to write on the board.

I go back to doodling.

One hour later…

Second period has finished and nothing has happened yet.

Now I share my next class with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener

Ah, Mythology

I love the subject because it was the only subject I really liked when I was forced to study all the time.

My favorite class with my favorite teacher

Mr. Otis

His last name is the same as his first so he doesn't care with one you use.

I walk in with videl, Sharpener, Erasa, Sam, Tucker and Danny and we take notice at what's on the white board.

It says:

Welcome students! Today we're learning about Ghosts!

"Morning Otis" I tell him

He tries to hide his fangs while smiling.

"hello gohan"

Mr. Otis has liked me since the beginning.

He tells me that im his star student.

He found out that I was…different two months ago and has agreed to keep it a secret.

_Flashback:_

"…_Kronos cut up his father, Ouranos and the Olympians did the same to Kronos and threw his pieces into a pit in the underworld called Tartarus, where all evilest of villains go" Mr. Otis told us as the bell rang_

"_don't forget that you all have homework tonight!" he yelled to us as we all started to walk out the door._

_I gathered my supplies and stood up._

"_Mr. Son please stay after class" Otis asks me_

_I walk up to his desk._

"_is there something wrong Mr. Otis?" I ask, supplies in my arms_

"_gohan…" he pauses to lean in closer to me "you and I both know that you're not completely human"_

_Utter fear crosses my face_

"_no…im full human…why would you even ask that?" I say_

_I could make a run for it…but what if he tells someone?_

"_gohan you can trust me" he tells me_

"_how?" I ask_

_He looks over to the door and back to me "by this" he opens his mouth to show perfect teeth but then the two teeth after the first four in front grow sharper and a little bit longer._

_I gasp_

"_im a vampire gohan and I know you're a saiyan from the planet Vegeta" he tells me_

_Wow for a teacher, he's pretty smart._

"_half" I offer_

"_indeed, well gohan I intend to keep your secret if you keep mine"_

"_deal" I smile and shake his hand_

_End Flashback_

He also knows what goes on when I give him a lame excuse to go to the restroom so he lets me go whenever I need to and only that.

I spot the second row empty and we all take our seats.

"okay today class we will be learning about ghosts, specially Halfa's"

I felt a little rise in energy next to me and I look over to see a quick look of fear and nervousness displayed on danny's face.

Why is he nervous?

I decide to secretly observe him.

"now Halfa's are rare and almost never happens. It's like the world for ghost's and humans are black and white, there's no middle ground, but somehow they exist on this middle ground and there are almost none today" he informs us

50 minutes into class…

"…either they live in the land of the living or they live in a zone" he finishes

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My head snaps to videl's watch

She pushes the button on the side and speaks into it.

"go ahead captain"

"Videl! we need your help! There's this thing blowing up building's threatening to kill if we don't deliver the ghost boy. Bring saiya-"

BOOM!

The loud boom knocks the line dead.

She looks up toward Otis.

"Mr. Otis may I-"she asks

He dismisses her with a wave of his hand "no need just go"

She runs down the steps and quickly thanks Otis and sprints out the door and to the roof.

5 minutes later

"Mr. Otis can I g-"I ask

"go ahead gohan but don't be long" he tells me

"I'll try" I reassure him

I turn toward danny

"stay here I'll be right back" I tell him

"if you need to go, then go" he tells me

I run down and zip out the door and up to the roof where videl's waiting.

I bust open the door to the school's roof and see videl sitting on the edge of the roof.

"well? Come on gohan we don't have all day" she says impatiently

"okay okay im going im going" I tell her as I hit the little button on the side of my watch and transform.

The bright light dies down.

"okay, im ready to go" I tell her

"no more helmet sheek?" she asks

I realize what she's talking about.

Bulma and I both decided that the helmet was too geeky so she exchanged it for a red mask. She also told me to go super saiyan so my facial appearances changed also.

"like it?" I ask

"yeah…" she pauses as she tries to hide a blush from me "it's fine" she says

I smile "I also got a voice modulator so I don't have to talk weird" I say

"let me guess…Bulma?"

"yeah, she thought I was making a fool of myself so she made one for me. Why is it not working?" I ask

"no its fine, let's go" she lifts off the ground

I follow her till we get to city hall which is very far from school.

We didn't know where to go since the communication line was cut off so we just looked for some place with a lot of wreckage.

Everything is a huge mess

Building's collapsed, ruble everywhere.

Ambulance and police cars everywhere.

The cop cars were parked in a line so no one could get by.

The cops were kneeling with guns drawn and pointing toward something or rather someone floating in the air.

We both fly down to consult with Officer Green.

"who is that" I point to the thing that has a flaming green Mohawk and a metal body that it's as if you can see right through him.

the officer studies me for a moment.

Probably taking in the sight of my new fashion choices.

"we don't know what it is, all we know is that we can't put a dent in it or even scratch it"

"hmm…I see" I say "anything else?" I ask

This guy is not human and I can already tell he's not an alien…so what is he?

I remember that Otis said that ghosts are see though, so is this guy a ghost?

"yeah, it keeps asking for the ghost boy"

"okay well we'll take care of it won't we videl?" I turn to videl

"yeah, let's do it Saiyaman" she smiles and I smile back

I turn back to Officer Green

"have every building near us that was not destroyed closed and evacuated until we take care of this" I tell him

He nods and heads toward the school.

"videl" I pause "I want you to stay away, im not feeling any energy or life force off this guy" I pause again "and I don't want you getting hurt" I say boldly

"that's sweet of you for trying to protect me gohan but I can take care of myself" she says

"I know you can videl but please, for me, stay away and let me handle him" I tell her

"fine but, please, be careful gohan" she tells me

"I'll be fine videl" I say

I turn to look at the floating guy

"videl" I say not having the courage to face her while saying this

"yes gohan?" she asks

"I- I love- you" I say

I turn back toward her to catch her blushing again.

"I love you too gohan" she tells me

She just made me feel like the happiest guy in the world.

"now go, I'll see you in a few" I tell her as she moves back further away

I turn back toward the ghost.

"hey!" I yell

The ghost snaps his head toward me.

"who are you!" I ask

"I am skulker! the greatest hunter in the ghost zone" he pauses "you're not the ghost child"

"yeah well "skulker" im better than him" I tell him

I hate to boast but I needed to see what this guy's capable of.

"oh, well then, I will have your pelt along with his" he tells me

My pelt? Is this guy insane?

I grin than faze in front of him and give a good him punch.

Or at least I thought I did when he fazed behind me.

I gasped

"and I thought you said that you were better than the ghost child"

Danny's P.O.V.

"okay class today the school's closing early due to a ghost attack going on in front of city hall" Mr. Otis informs us

Sam nudge's me in the arm.

"danny" she pauses and lower's her voice to a whisper "you need to go and now"

"I know" as everyone was leaving the room me and Sam rush to the school's roof I noticed when I first got here

Sam turns and makes sure the doors shut and locked so no one could get out.

She nods

"im going ghost!" I yell

That familiar two blue rings go up and down my body.

"Sam, im going" I tell her

"okay danny, be careful" she tells me

And im off flying to city hall where all of the wreckage is

Man! Who did this!

I find a clear spot and land.

THE END!

Well? Please please please review!


	9. Fight

Rising Star Ch.9

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR DANNY PHANTOM!, THERE! Are you happy now!**

****

Chapter 9: Fight

Danny's P.O.V.

I phase out the other side of one of the building that was almost not all destroyed.

I came out on the other side and saw the fight going on between Saiyaman and skulker

Oh man! Saiyaman won't be able to harm him!

BOOM!

Skulker just crashed into the building behind him.

Saiyaman was badly hurt and limping

'_What happened?' _I thought to myself

I fly next to Saiyaman and become visible

"Saiyaman, you can't hurt skulker" I tell him

He jumps two feet in the air aside from yelping

"Phantom?"

"Yes! Thank you! Someone finally gets my name right!" I tell him

"Phantom, who is this guy?" he asks me

"he's skulker, a ghost from a zone called the ghost zone" I continue "and he follows me wherever I go so he can hang my pelt above his fire place" I say

"He told me the same exact thing" Saiyaman tells me

"Oh, and did he say "I AM THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!"?"

"Wow, he really follows you everywhere?" he asks me

"Yep" I tell him

"Do you have a problem with getting rid of him?" he asks me

"No, there's no problem at all, he's so easy to beat. I always beat him and put him back into the zone but somehow he gets out and finds me wherever I am and causes trouble just to get a rematch from me" I tell him

Honestly, it's the truth.

I've got to get a super lock on that portal.

"He wants a rematch?" he asks a little surprised

"Yeah"

"That's stupid!" he exclaims

"Don't I know it" I say

"You've got to get like a lock or something to hold him" he tells me

"I could but he can always get out by one of the natural occurring portals that open, I have no control over that" I tell him as I float in the air and cross my arms cross my chest

"Are you-"he asks as I cut him off

"Yes im good, and im half ghost"

He got a confused look on his face then shook it off.

CRASH!

My head snapped to where I felt skulker rise from the ruble.

"He's back" I nudge my head over to skulker then look back at Saiyaman "can you still fight?" I ask

"Im fine, I can go a few more rounds" he says

I start to throw eco-blasts at skulker to distract him long enough for Saiyaman to get behind him.

"Get a little far behind him and wait for the signal, I want to fight him first" I say as I grin

Saiyaman nods and fly's off far behind skulker.

No one's P.O.V.

Danny looked around for anything to fight skulker with since his eco-blasts weren't doing a thing.

He just remembered that tucker had hooked him up with a new ghost weapon.

With quick thinking danny flicked his wrist back as a miniature sword came in his palm.

He pressed a button on the butt of the sword and it grew longer.

"I gotta thank tuck later" he said to himself

He turned to skulker who was grinning widely.

"I'll have your pelt in no time ghost child" he tells danny

"Good luck skulker, you're gonna need it" danny tell him

This is just too fun.

Danny runs at skulker wielding the new sword.

Skulker tries to step side danny but doesn't move fast enough as the sword grazes his metal cheek.

Green eco-plasm falls from his face.

Skulker grunts and wipe's his face with the back of his hand.

**Cliffy! Haha the next chapter's gonna be them fighting, well see ya!**


	10. Mistaken

**By Kendra**

**Author's Note: hey ya'll! This chapter's gonna be a shortie but the next one will be far more interesting and crazy…..well maybe not as crazy as I'd planned but fun none the less. ENJOY! READ & REVIEW! I would love to hear what ya'll think of it.**

**Chapter 10: Mistaken**

Danny's P.O.V.

The sun was setting behind skulker

It would have been a beautiful day if skulker hadn't of ruined it for me.

I hate this guy.

"You'll pay for that whelp" skulker promises me

"Bring it you bucket of bolts"

Oh man, now I've done

To me it seems like I've angered a small puppy with metal for a body.

"You asked for it" he pauses and grins "well now your gonna get it"

He lunges at me, ready to knock me out. I step side him and he land on ground with a mouth full of dirt.

I laugh and turn m sword upside down and shove it into the ground.

"Aww come on" I say leaning on the sword" im just getting started, don't tell me you're all tuckered out"

Skulker stands up, spits out the dirt and dusts himself off

Skulker laughs "do you truly think you're the one with a new upgrade?" he tells me as he pulls out a spear from god knows where

Crap.

He lunges at me again with faster speed then I thought he could with that bulky and heavy armor of his. I block with my own sword and fly back a few feet, never taking my eyes off his and touched the ground.

I see Saiyaman behind skulker waiting for the signal.

I don't know what the signal is, so I actually have no plan.

I rest my hands on my sword, waiting for his next move.

It looks like he's not eager to make one so I do.

I run up to him wielding the sword and start to slice and slash in every way. I get in some good hits and he blocks some.

I quickly disarm him and hold the sharp tip of my sword up to his neck.

He grins "you've gotten good ghost child"

I grin as well "well I have been practicing" I stop grinning and yell to Saiyaman behind skulker "Saiyaman! Here" I throw him the thermos "Open the cap and point at skulker then press the button on the side" I tell him as he nods and does what I say

A blue light comes from the thermos as skulker gets sucked in, and then the light died out as he re-capped it

"Thanks" I tell him as I hook the thermos on my belt

"No problem, where does that take him?" he asks

"It goes back to the ghost zone, my f-…err partner built them and gave a couple to me" I said

"Okay well I'll go tell the commissioner and chief everything's fine" he says

"Yeah, you do that im going to see what skulker really wanted" I tell him then start looking around when he starts to walk away

I walk around and find a store broken into, and electronics store.

I step over the glass and walk around.

Not a lot of things missing but one thing in particular were gone; he took a lot of lightning rods….

I wonder what he's up too.

I hear laughing behind me then clapping

"Good job Daniel you've beaten skulker, you should get a medal" Plasmius tells me

"Plasmius, what do you want and why are you here?" I ask as I turn around

"Why is not important now. Oh no Daniel don't get all angry with me I merely wanted to congratulate you, now you have to do is get passed me" he tells me

I grit my teeth "fine you want a fight now you've gotten it" I say as I walk up to him and hold him by the front of his costume

I raise a fist to his face as he went to Vlad Masters

"What are you doing?" I asked confused still having my fist raised

"You never learn do you Daniel, my boy. You don't know when you're walking start into a trap" he tells me

"Phantom!" I hear Saiyaman yelling for me as he walks past the store then comes back and see's me hold Vlad by his shirt "what are you doing!" he yells at me as he fly's over to us

"This isn't what it looks like" I say

What a stupid thing to say

"Oh it isn't? Then I don't see you holding a poor man by his shirt and about to punch him!" he yells as I put Vlad down and back away

"Calm down, I wasn't going to hurt-" I say as I get cut off

"Back away from him or I will blast you" Saiyaman tells me as he holds out his hand and two balls of light come from them

"whoa whoa whoa calm down" I say holding up my hands in a calming gesture

"Now go home phantom or wherever you live and don't come back to Satan city, I don't want to see you again" Saiyaman tells me

"Fine, im going" I say then turn and fly back to the house

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: did ya like it? PLEASE PLEAS PLEAAASSSSEEEEE REVIEW!**


	11. Forensic Game Part 1

Rising Star Ch. 11

**By Kendra**

NOTE: gohan is speaking telepathically to someone in his head = _'italics'_

Gohan's P.O.V.

After everything that happened yesterday with phantom I just want to go to school and do my work so I could figure this out later, I thought to myself as I shut my locker and walked with videl, Danny, Sam, Erasa, tucker and sharpener.

We didn't really talk a lot because we were all weirded out by what happened the other day with the fight between Plasmius and phantom.

I am wiped out.

"Hey you guys I gotta to go" Erasa tells us half way to our second period, Mythology

"WhyErasa?" videl asks her

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it" Erasa tells us

"Bye babe" sharpener says as he walks next to her and kisses her goodbye

"Bye!" she yells as she run's ahead of us and out of sight

Wonder what that was about…, I ask myself

We all arrive at Mr. Otis' classroom when the man himself stopped us.

"What's going on Mr. Otis?" I ask

"Hello to you too gohan, well I have something special for you guys today"

Everyone started to talk all at once.

"Kids, kids! Settle down. What were are doing today is a forensic experiment that I got the idea for from videl and gohan here"

"What type of forensic experiment?" one kid asks from the back of the group

"Well some of you may know Erasa" he tells us

"Yeah" another kid yells from the side of the group

"Well she's dead" he informs us

Gasps can be heard from within the group

"Now now, don't be worried, she's not actually dead, she's just playing the part of a dead person" Otis holds up his hands in a soothing manner

So that's why she had to leave the group….

A few "oh's" could be heard

"yes, im going to cut the class in half, the first half will be with consist of 8 students not to mention your little buddies each of you have not including erasa's because she told her's to stay at her home for today" he says then continues

"The first 8 of you will be…Melissa, Ashley, Sharpener, Austin, Jason, Amanda, gohan and videl. the rest of you will go to the gym until you see the other 8 come in the gym, then you come to me directly, got it?" he asks us

"Yeah" a couple kids say from behind me

"Now go" he tells the second group of 8

Once they leave Mr. Otis turns to us and says "okay what you need to do is look at everything in the room and point out to your partner's the evidence, each group of 2 besides your buddies will be allowed to look at the body and be able to decide how she died. After 30 minutes I will tell you to go out in the hall and think over the evidence and decide a hypothesis, after 5 minutes you will come back in and tell me your hypothesis and tell me if it was a Homicide, Suicide, Accidental, Natural or Unnatural cause."

We nod

"okay now the groups are…Jason and Amanda your group one, Ashley and Austin your group two, Gohan and Videl are group three and the fourth group is Melissa and Sharpener" he tells us and we head in into Mr. Otis' class and find the seat's moved around.

Each space in the room was occupied by four desks pushed together

The first thing I notice is erasa's body in the front of the room by a large round table with a laptop opened on it and there were spread out, small squares of paper with what looked like, fingerprints on it

There's DO NOT CROSS tape in a circle around her body.

She had fake blood around her nose and coming out the side of her mouth.

I look on the ground to see fake blood near her.

There must be more around then on the floor…, I thought

I look around on the floor and find a little bit more and a little on a desk in the middle of the room.

"Now I want you all to find desks to sit at and in your group, then I will hand you a small plastic baggy." He tells us while we sit down and he walks around the class and each hand's us a plastic baggy

"I will also be handing each of you three cards with different names of the students mixed up in here with their fake fingerprints" he walks around the room and gives us the cards

I got Melissa's, videl got Jason's and Sam got Amanda's

"Now that you've all got your cards I will call up one group at a time to come and examine the body, now no one is allowed to poke her, kick her or hit her because if you do I will give you a detention and send you to the principal's office, understand me?"

Some kids gulp and nod

We heard a giggle emit from erasa

"Good, now may group one come to the front of the room"

They got up from the other side of the room and made their way to the front where Otis pulled back the tape and the walked in front of the computer where the squares were spread out.

"You get to pick three squares to put in your baggy and compare to yours cards and the cards of the others and once you've gotten your squares and put them in your baggy you can go and take a look at Erasa and get an idea of how she died"

"Okay" videl said from next to me

When the group was done Otis called up the second group and then went and looked at her then it was our turn.

We got up and walked to the front where we picked three fake fingerprints that were lying on the computer.

Why would there be a turned on laptop in the middle of a crime scene? I asked myself but dismissed it

When got the small papers we walked around erasa's body and I noticed that there were no stab wounds or gun wounds.

So I ruled out suicide because I know a pill couldn't have done this if she did suicide and I ruled out natural causes because this was no normal case.

Maybe she was beaten to death? I thought

It was possible that she could have been.

I also noticed that there was black stuff on her right hand.

What is that?

I furrowed my brows in thought.

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Forensic Game Part 2

Rising Star Ch. 12

**By Kendra **

**Chapter 12: Forensic Game Part 2**

NOTE: gohan is speaking telepathically to someone in his head = _'italics'_

Gohan's P.O.V.

We each saw the body and head back to our seats.

After Mr. Otis called the last group we started to find a match for the fingerprints.

"Hey Mr. Otis I think I found one!" danny called to the teacher as he put the print beside the left thumb

I looked at it closely and it does look the same as the thumb on the card of Austin

"Well let's take a look at it, shall we" Otis said as he come to our group and put a magnifying glass over the two prints and looked at it closely

"Well? Is it a match?" I ask

"You see gohan there are going to be four matches and this, is one of them"

"Yes!" Danny says

"Good job danny" Otis tells danny as he walks away to another group

Danny smiles

We continue to compare the prints and haven't found any more yet.

We walk over to more in another pile and start comparing.

Otis come back to watch our progress.

"Okay to make it less difficult, these two" he stops to point at two cards at the center and takes them away "do not have any matches in them"

To my surprise videl's and mine are in the pile along with Ashley's

"Hey teach!" Melissa yells from behind us "I think I got one!"

Otis walks away to go look at Melissa's.

"This is a match as well, very good Melissa" I hear Otis tells her

"What! That's impossible!" sharpener yells

"Calm down sharpener or I'll give you a detention" Otis tells him

I snicker and try to hide it as sharpener gets all mad and turns around to me "shut up nerd boy!"

"Mr. Lee if you don't stop I **will **give you a detention" Otis warns him

He huffs and turns back around.

I look at my print and back to Ashley's card and back again, and then realize it's a match.

"Mr. Otis is this one?" I ask him as he comes back and looks it over

"Yes gohan it is" he tells me

Austin, Ashley, Sharpener.

One more left and now that only leaves videl's and my own left.

I look at videl's and she looks at mine.

I try and compare the print to one of the fingers on the card and don't find a match.

I look over to see videl's already comparing two prints.

"I found one!" videl called to Mr. Otis

He came over to where she was and took a look at the prints.

"Hmmm…you are correct this is the last match" he tells her

Me

Austin, Ashley, Sharpener and Me

I take a deep breath and hang my head, shaking it.

Videl turns to me "gohan you're a suspect" she says in a sing-song voice

"Yeah, great" I say sarcastically

She smiles playfully

"okay children get into your groups and talk amongst yourself and try to put together a hypothesis you all agree on, now remember you can have up to two theory's, and one more thing, I will be giving you ten minutes to discuss and converse then we'll have break time, now go" he told us as he turned around and sat at his desk and picked up his book

"Right so, anyone have any ideas?" videl asks the group

After no one offered any idea's videl asked "Sam?"

Sam shook her head

"danny?" she asked

"Nope, sorry" he said

Videl sighed "gohan?"

"Well, I've got a theory…" I trailed off

"Well? Come on Mr. I got an 100 on the entrance exam"

"fine, fine, I was thinking, when we got to look at the body more closely I noticed that there was blood drops by her and it was smeared one of the desks, I've also noticed that she had no stab wounds or gun wounds so we can rule out suicide and natural causes because this is not a normal case" I told them

'_Yeah normal' _

Now im confused, was that…Danny?

What did he mean by that? I wondered

I shook my head.

"What's wrong gohan?" videl asks me

"Uh…nothing, im fine" I told her then spoke in her head

'_It's danny'_

'_What about danny?'_

'_After I said that we should rule out natural cause because this case is not normal he thought in his head "yeah, normal"'_

'_Weird, what do you think he meant by that?'_

'_I don't know'_

"…ello"

"Hey!" I heard danny yell in my face

"Huh? What?" I asked

"What the heck were you two doing, you've been staring at each other for 2 minutes now"

"Oh, it was nothing doesn't worry about it" videl told him

'_Oh but it's my job. What is gohan trying to do? Figure me out?'_

I gasp

Danny's P.O.V.

That was weird; it looked like he just read…my…mind

Oh my god! I think he did!

Gohan, can- can you- hear me? I asked in my head

I heard a sigh come from my head

'_Yes i can danny, I will explain when we get back to the house later'_

But- how? I asked

Im so confused right now

'_I told you, I will explain later'_

Gohan's P.O.V.

We got back to work; videl kept asking me what was wrong since I had this look on my face that she had said I got when I was troubled

She kept staring at me, like she was trying find some big secret I was keeping from her.

'_Can you please stop staring at me?'_

'_What? Im not staring at you'_

'_Yes you are videl'_

'_No im not!' _she yells at me

I turn to look at her

'_then what are you doing right now? Huh?'_

She moves back, then looks hurt

I sigh _'sorry, danny knows that I can read minds and talk to anyone telepathically'_

'_What!?' _

Videl just loooovvvvvveeeeeessssssss to yell at me.

I sigh again

'_He saw my expression after he thought, 'what is gohan trying to do, figure me out?' '_

I hear videl sigh in my head

'_Well gohan, I guess we will have to tell him everything, but, before we do that can we please finish this little experiment?'_

'_Okay videl, after school go I need you to bring sam over so we can sit down and talk this out, okay?'_

'_Yeah, sure'_

After the conversation we got back to work

Two minutes left

Videl was tapping her pencil on the desk and it was getting really annoying

I held my head in my hands

That's it.

I reach out and take the pencil and put it on the desk.

"don't tap" I tell her

"why?" she asks

"because it's bothering me videl" I say

"Whatever…wait, I got it" videl said making me look up at her

"What is it videl?" I ask

"Did you guys see the dark stuff on her right hand?" she asks us

"Yeah, I noticed it too" sam said, finally speaking up

"Maybe it's grease?" danny offered

"Maybe" videl said

"Okay everyone, break time, now you may go out and re-think your theories, and remember this is a competition" Mr. Otis reminds us

We all get up and start to walk out; my group was the last in the room

I saw Mr. Otis bend over and tell Erasa she could get up now, he held out a hand for her to take.

Her eyes fluttered open and pulled herself up.

She dusted herself off, spotted us and walked over.

"Well? Wasn't I great!" she's all excited I could see that very clearly

"Yeah, you were awesome Erasa, but of advice…." Videl trailed off

"What, what is it videl?" Erasa asked eagerly

"Don't giggle when you're playing dead" videl finished

Everyone started laughing

_**WELL? HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? COME ON, REVIEW PLEASE, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT. ADVICE, COMPLEMENTS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM, COMPLEMENTS, YEAH COMPLEMENTS WOULD BE NICE.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed, review please. Thank you!**_

**AFTER CHAPTER QUESTION: How do you think Erasa "died" ?**

**Review or PM me your answer!**


End file.
